


Safe Kid

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, check em out, i just posted like seven others, im on a writing spree, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: marco ends up in the hospital. whats toms reaction. nothing but fluff.





	Safe Kid

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno how to spell-eth. sorry.

Tom kicked the chair, than he punched the wall. “Why are you so STUPID!!!” He yelled, bursting into flames. He looked at the white bed were Marco lay asleep, scars up his leg an side. “WHY CAN'T YOU BE CAREFUL!!! YOU'RE THE GODDAMN SAFE KID!!!”  He sat in the chair next to the bed, resting gis face in his hands. Sudde ly he felt a hand grab his arm. Tim looked up to see tears falling down Marcos face. 

 

“Sorry…” he whispered, more tears falling. Tom pushed his hand off. “WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB!!!! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!!!” He yelled, causing more tears to fall down Marcos face. 

 

“But i didn’t….” Marci whisoered. Tom turned away from hum. “I'm going to leave, i'm staying in the underworld unul i know you'll never do that again.” Tom said, opening a portal. Marco cried out loud now. 

 

“Please stay,” he said, inbetween sobs. Tom turned, glaring. “Whrn you stop being stupid, i'll stay.” An he stepped though the portal. 

 

Marco started at the ceuling, crying.  _ I'm sorry _ , he thought, over an over. At some point the eoor opened an closed but Marco didn’t care. Tom left him, maybe forever. 

 

Something touch his arm. Marco turned slightly to face Star, face tearstained. Star immediately glared, taking out her wand. “What did he do?” Ge asked. 

 

Marco sobbed again, louder than before. “He-he left. He's not gonna com-me back unl-less i stop goin-ing on ‘quests’ w-with you.” He was crying so much bow, he cold hardly see. 

 

Star frownef. “Is out because you got hurt?” She asked. Marco nodded. Star growled as she opened the underword portal.

 

She walked though, leaving marcoo along again.

 

“TOM MIDDLE NAME LUCITOR!!!!!! GET HERE NOW!!!!” she yelled, kicking open the door. Tom appeared, looking bored, but…. Something was off.

 

“Were you crying?” she asked, nticing his red uffy eyes. He glared in return as he softly nodded.

 

“Can’t you see? You’re hurting both you  _ an _ Marco. Tom, Marco loves you and you're hurting him. I know you love him. Lease just apologize. It’s not his faul he got hurt, it’s mine. I dragged him along on the quest. Marco has fun on quests, don't take away his fun. An  _ please, _ don't take away the love of his life.” Star opened the portal, for she said all she needed when she felt tom’s hand on her arm. 

 

“Just give us a sec alone?” he asked. She smiled and nodded as she stayed in the underworld and let him though the portal instead.

 

What he found was much worse than what he left. MArco was crying on the bed, spiky nurse thingy in his hand, aimed for his chest.

 

“Marco!” Tom yelled and grabbed it out of his hand. “Marco, what where you thiking?” he asked. 

 

Marco sniffed and hugged Tom, melting into the ebrace. 

 

“If you didn-t-t want me-ee. W-what was the point-t of living-ing?” Marco asked though sobs. Tom pulled back from the hug. 

 

“Of course i want you. Why wouldn’t i?” Tom asked, pulling back from the hug. He kissed Marco’s forhead. “I love you Marco.” Marco smiled as he wiped the last tears away.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh wait, yeah there was angst in this too. whoops!


End file.
